


I Want to Be Punk!

by gothcooties



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, FaceFucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sassy Choi Yeonjun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yeonjun just wants to be punk rock, a lot of calling Yeonjun a "teen" but its like 18-19 teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcooties/pseuds/gothcooties
Summary: Yeonjun is a little punk. Jungkook squirms.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I Want to Be Punk!

Yeonjun was a good kid, really. He never spoke back to his elders, never acted up. He was always respectful and always followed the rules. So when he was a bit sassy to txt’s beloved manager, everyone thought it was nerves.

When Yeonjun started swearing, ignoring orders, dying his hair suddenly and shaved a slit in his eyebrow, it was obvious what had gotten into him.

“The problem,” Soobin hissed to their manager, “is… _teenage rebellion_!” Soobin clutches his chest like it was the most scandalous thing he had ever heard of, and their manager chuckles in response.

“I know, Soobin. I think he needs to talk to one of his hyungs who's very familiar with teenage rebellion.”

And that was how Yeonjun ended up in a practice room with Jungkook.

Yeonjun was trying to be tough as usual. His outfit was all black, his jeans oh-so tight and oh-so ripped. His hair was tousled and newly dyed a red with raven black roots that Yeonjun very openly deemed “badass”- a dye job his stylist admitted was pretty damn cool before jamming a wig over it so he could do a Vlive in peace. On his feet were chunky black platform doc martens, his ears were freshly pierced (he took a bobby pin to his right lobe because he wanted a second piercing), and to ice the angsty, teenage, wannabe punk-rock cake: a lollipop stick poking out from his pouty, wine-colored lips.

Jungkook was honestly impressed. He was here to give his dongsaeng a piece of his mind and yet- Yeonjun's aesthetic was breathtaking. Something about the nonchalant yet brooding expression on Yeonjun’s face tugged at Jungkook's stomach. He was who teenage Jungkook craved to be, who current Jungkook channeled with his chunky boots, and who future Jungkook would think of when the internet was down and he needed to rub one out.

“What is it?” Yeonjun grumbles at Jungkook, who realizes his mouth was agape. Yeonjun pulls the popsicle from his lips, twirling it between his fingers as a way to do _something_.

“Nothing.” Jungkook pulls up a chair and sits across from Yeonjun, trying to remain friendly but older and wiser. The younger’s eyes were averted, focused on animal crossing, and his ears were plugged by AirPods.

“Well if you're going to say something, spit it out,” Yeonjun mumbles, rolling his eyes. He looks up briefly before returning his eyes to his screen.

Jungkook was not the right person for this job. He had experience with his own teenage angst but he _did not_ have experience with being attracted to a disrespectful dongsaeng. He inhales and opens his mouth.

“I know you're going through a tough time, being so young and in the spotlight,” He starts, pausing to think of something reasonable, “but those around you _do_ care. If you're acting out because of some emotional struggles I'm here to listen- I was the same way.”

Yeonjun takes an airpod out, making Jungkook take notice of his painted nails- Jungkook grabs at his own thigh in an attempt to let out some of the pent up feelings. “I don't care. I'm not struggling emotionally or whatever the fuck. I just know who I am. I'm an idol but I'm also bitchin’. If my manager doesn't want me to pierce my ears and dye my hair he should take away the shit that I can do that with.”

“Yeonjun, try to be considerate. Your manager is just looking out for your career.”

“I know he wants me to avoid fucking up my image but I think I look badass. Don't you agree?” Yeonjun gestures to his appearance and Jungkook has to hold his tongue to avoid sexually harassing his dongsaeng.

“You look very cool, Yeonjun. The outfit and everything that's very easily changeable is okay..." Jungkook inhales, trying to find the line between supporting his rebellion and drawing a line in the sand, "but the hair should be asked about and if you want to get your ears pierced, I'll come with you to get them done professionally. It's about safety, permission, and semi-permanence.”

“You’ve got tattoos, you hypocrite.” Yeonjun sucks on the lollipop, puckering against it as he pulls it from his mouth. His eyes linger on Jungkook, whose face visibly responds, his eyes panicky and his lips parting.

“Yes but my career is more established and-”

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” Yeonjun flirts suddenly, placing the lollipop on his tongue and closing his mouth around it without breaking eye contact. Now Jungkook was sure Yeonjun was flirting, and not beingn unintentionally tempting.

“Yeonjun. Your hair and piercings are one thing but your attitude…” Jungkook searches for the words but blanks, his brain only saying 'fucking hot'.

“At least try to be kinder to your superiors?” He offers, looking Yeonjun once over and freezing at his criminally tight pants. His legs were thin but toned, and Jungkook salivated at the thought of taking him to the gym so he could get a little more muscular, while having the excuse to help Yeonjun hands-on with his form.

“You're supposed to be the tough, edgy hyung?” Yeonjun scoffs, “You just sound like a fucking teacher but you're staring at me like a perv.”

“What are you-”

“Hyung, if you want me to suck you off you can just ask.” Yeonjun flirts, taking the spent lollipop’s stick out of his mouth and flicking it away. He stands up before falling to his knees in front of Jungkook.

“Yeonjun what are you- wait!” Jungkook panics, putting his hand on his dongsaeng’s shoulder and pushing away. Yeonjun ignores him, grabbing Jungkook's already half-hard member through his sweatpants.

“Hyung, don't pretend you didn’t find me hot. I know that look anywhere. I get it from my manager all the time. That's why I do all this shit. I wanna see how much he'll let me get away with because he's horny for a freshly legal idol.” Yeonjun strokes Jungkook through his pants, and the older man lets out a moan.

“Yeonjun that's-”

“If I suck you off will you pay for me to get my tongue pierced? I promise I'll make it worth your while when it gets healed.” Yeonjun pulls down Jungkook's pants, spitting into his hand before stroking the older's cock. “You’re already hard.”

Jungkook nods, grabbing Yeonjun's hair. “It's because you’re such a slut, ‘jun.”

“All you hyungs are the same. You know I’ve sucked off Taehyung and Jimin?” He licks a trail down the underside of Jungkook’s cock before sucking the tip.

“You're just a slutty little brat, huh?” Jungkook pushes Yeonjun's head down and the younger obliges. “I think you only act up because nobody punishes you.”

Yeonjun pulls off, looking up at his hyung as he strokes his cock. “Is that so? What are you doing to fuckin’ do about it?”

“I think I'll fuck the swear words right out of your bratty mouth,” Jungkook growls, standing up and grabbing Yeonjun by the head, forcing his head down. Yeonjun may have been a sexy brat, but Jungkook was going to show him who was in charge. Yeonjun puts his hands on Jungkook's thighs, letting the older man fuck his face.

Whether he was in charge or not didn't matter too much to Yeonjun, he was just in it for kicks. If it made him feel something he was on board. Maybe he did act out because of emotional struggles but fuck it, Yeonjun thought he looked and acted damn cool.

Jungkook hits the back of Yeonjun's throat and the younger reacts, gagging gently at the sudden impact. His gag reflex isn't necessarily strong, but Jungkook is big and doing the younger man no favors.

Yeonjun feels his mouth dare to drool, and he sucks in, making Jungkook gasp.

“Maybe next time I get you alone I'll make use of your hole.” Jungkook flirts, and Yeonjun nods. “Do you just suck dick or did you already lose your virginity?”

Jungkook lets go of Yeonjun's hair, pushing the boy back in order to hear his response.

“I've topped but never bottomed,"Yeonjun explains, and Jungkook nods.

“I'm taking your virginity. You can't just be my ideal teenage emo dream slut and let someone else stretch your tight little hole.” Jungkook forces Yeonjun's head back to his cock, the boy seemingly agrees, going back to sucking his hyung's cock.

Yeonjun can tell when Jungkook is getting closer because he runs on autopilot, his hand pushing the younger quickly without regard for Yeonjun's gags, his head tipping back.

“Almost-” Jungkook pushes Yeonjun away, the younger boy taking the reigns once again. He uses his hand to take care of the majority of Jungkook's length, using his mouth to suck on the tip. If that wasn't enough, Yeonjun had a killer move; he made puppy-eyed eye contact with Jungkook, who visibly jerks. Jungkook lets out a groan as he cums in Yeonjun's mouth.

Yeonjun makes a point of swallowing before standing back up. The younger man is sporting a bit of an erection, but nothing that untucking his long t-shirt couldn't hide.

“Nice talk.” Yeonjun mocks, picking his switch back up, going back to his game. Jungkook pulls his pants up, nodding as the younger boy leaves.

Yeonjun’s attitude reigned in a bit, with his brooding bring replaced with flirting.


End file.
